


On our own

by hosies_pen



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Endgame Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman Friendship, Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park Friendship, Hosie Endgame, Multi, Mutual Pining, Past Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Posie Endgame, Sexual Tension, Teasing, phosie endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosies_pen/pseuds/hosies_pen
Summary: Phosie is at a party but isn't amused with what's there so they decide to leave and have fun of their own...
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	On our own

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au where Penelope doesn't leave but instead becomes friends with Josie (like she was supposed to 😔) and hope then the three became VERY close friends and that's what leads them to where they are now. 
> 
> Just wanted to point out that my punctuation (sometimes even my grammar) is ass so if you see any mistakes just act like you don't see it at all.

"This is boring, let's just leave," Josie whines to hope, who then gives a look to Penelope. 

"Okay, let's go" Penelope says as she leads them into the woods to leave the old mill behind. As soon as the three finally sneak into the school, hope speeds down the hallway.

"C'mon let's have our own fun right here in the school" Hope says pacing backwards, facing the two on the other end of the hall, causing her to topple over and land on her back. She's clearly a little tipsy from the alcohol, Josie and Penelope's usual hope doesn't get this enthusiastic. To be completely honest she rarely is ever enthusiastic at all. 

"Hope..." Penelope lets out to warn the girl not to act too crazy as she continues to walk toward Hope's hysterically laughing body. 

"Attic," Hope points out as she points to the ceiling.

"Yeah it's always been there," Josie says as she helps hope up. 

"let's go up there!"

"Why would you want to go up there" Penelope questions, denying Hope's suggestion.  
Penelope is aware that she is a bit more sober than the other two, so she has to be the one that makes the logical decisions, or at least that's what she believes she has to do. Which shocks her a little because when she arrived to the school, never would she had thought that she had to protect anyone at the school, and yet here she is being concerned for hope and Josie. 

"Oh, C'mon Penelope. When did you become such a buzz kill?"

"Who are you and what have you done with our Penelope," Josie chimed in with a playful smile while pulling down the stairs that lead to the attic. 

"This'll be fun, we just might find something interesting" Hope says with a mischief smile, laughter following shortly after when she sees Penelope lift her eyebrow to her response. 

Penelope motions towards the attic stairs and tells the two to go before her so she could help the girls up the stairs and climb up after them. The girls are introduced with a giant chalk board as they enter the attic. 

"But how-"

"-Teleportation spell" Josie infers as she runs her fingers over an object with a sheet over it, the object clearly being a globe given by it's shape.  
The girls walk past tall book shelves that stood over them, boxes filled with binders, stacked chairs, and tables that had all surrounded them. 

"It's all just school supplies" Hope sighs as she grows bummed out. 

"What did you expect? A dead body?" Penelope snickers. 

"Maybe" Hope let's out with a short laugh as she approaches Josie, who is looking at year book pictures.  
The three laugh and giggle at pictures for a bit until Penelope departures and snoops through other things. Hope then does the same, slipping through a window that lead to the school's roof. Hope sits on the roof watches the sky as Josie follows behind. 

"Look what I found," Josie sang, pulling out a Polaroid camera, then snapping a picture of the moon and sky. The camera dispenses a film and Josie holds it up in front of the two, causing them both to lean in so they both can see the picture. Josie waves the photo a bit before they could clearly see the picture. 

"It's looks beautiful" Josie says as she turns to see hope sitting next to her, their faces closer than ever. 

"Yeah" Hope agreed. She finds herself getting lost in eyes that stared back into hers until they're being torn from each other to catch Penelope's attention. 

"I wanna take a picture too" Penelope says, stealing the camera from Josie's hands and snaps a photo of Josie and hope. Penelope takes the photo that was dispensed from the camera, waves it around and studies the picture for a moment. 

"Mh, now that is beautiful" Penelope says with a smirk as she holds the photo out in front of the two girls. "Aww, but the only problem is that it's too dark" Penelope says in a playfully sad tone and fakes a frown. 

"Let's go back to my room" Hope offers as Penelope and Josie exchange looks. Hope grabs their hands and leads them off the roof and down the attic stairs.  
Now they're all running through the halls, almost making it to Hope's room but all trip and fall over, laying side by side laughing.

"Maybe that's enough running" Hope hears on one side of her, causing her to roll over and hover over Penelope. "C'mon don't act like you don't love this"  
Penelope smirks and pretends to think for a second as Josie lays beside them watching it all. 

"Hm... Maybe" Penelope says with a chuckle following behind. Hope joins Penelope's chuckles and helps Josie and Penelope up.  
The three enter Hope's room, Penelope plops herself onto Hope's bed, relaxing into the the comfort of the mattress while facing the the ceiling with her arms rested onto the back of her neck.  
Hope stands at the foot of the bed with Josie hovering over her shoulder examining the camera that hope had stolen from her as they walked through the door. 

"What? You broke the camera?" Penelope laughed from the bed. 

"Hey, you guys didn't have to run with me. If it's broken, it's just as much your guys fault as mine"

"Um-hm" Penelope hummed as she propped herself on her side to face the two, other hand on her hip, her elbow facing the ceiling she had just torn her eyes from. She gives hope her usual smug smirk with a hint of a devilish look in those glistening green eyes as hope gives the camera a couple of smacks that gets it to work again. 

"Oh, and look who's ready to get their picture taken" Hope says as she snaps a picture of Penelope. 

"I'm always ready for anything at any time" Penelope says, pulling at the annoying smirk that was already on her face, causing it to grow wider. 

"Is that so?" Hope questions as she waves the film that the camera had just distributed, then scanning the picture of Penelope for a bit too long. 

"You like what you see?" Penelope teased as she slips the picture out of Hope's hands and scans it herself. 

"Stunning as usual. How could you not stare?" She says, giving herself a genteel smile, proud of her looks. 

"Hmm, you're right" Josie cuts in as she steals the picture from Penelope. "I think I'll keep it" She says as she shoves the picture in her back pocket. 

"Why keep that when you can have the real deal" Penelope purrs to Josie. 

"Because as much as I want you 24/7, it's just not possible"

"Aww but we can try" Penelope says, pulling at the embellished collar to Josie's ruffle top, closing off the space between the two. Penelope lets her eyes drop to roam Josie's body, Josie doing the same, letting a smirk of her own grow onto her face. If it were possible, Penelope's smirk would've grown bigger than it already was.

"Should I take a picture of that silly smirk you always wear?" Hope chips in as she pulls the camera up, giving her wrist a wiggle to wave the camera to and fro. Penelope takes grasp of the camera and friskily snatches it. "Or I could take a picture of you..."

"You know, to have you 24/7" She says flashing her eyes to Josie, giving her a wink. 

"Aww you want to have me with you all the time?"

"Who wouldn't" Josie cooed to hope."You're the all mighty tribrid," She said but with a teasing tone this time. 

"You want to have the 'all mighty tribrid' with you 24/7 too?" 

"I want to have you both with me 24/7"

"That's really flattering jojo"

"What can I say, everything's better when I'm with you guys"

"Stop it you're making me blush jojo" Penelope jokes in an approbated exagerration again. 

"Oh, stop it Penelope. That was sweet, Josie"

"Yes, that was very sweet but can we change the mood to something a little more spicy"

"Of course you want it spicy," Josie laughed as she gave Penelope an impished push, getting the smaller girl off of her. 

"I always do" Penelope hummed. "you should know"

Josie watches as Penelope shifts her attention to hope and plays with the ends of Hope's curls, swirling a lock of Auburn hair in her finger. Hope's eyes flash from her hair to make eye contact with Penelope's, once their eyes meet, they hold an intense stare. The staring stays for a moment too long until Josie clears her throat to remind the two she is still there. 

"I could remind you if you want, jo"

"Or... you can show me" Hope says, causing her heart to drop. The three always played this game of flirting but were never this transparent about what they wanted. Hope's response earns her raised brows from Penelope but is quickly recovered with her usual silly grin again. 

"There's enough of me to be pass around"

"What about you" Josie asks, her soft brown eyes watching Hope. 

"Certainly. And you?" Hope breathed slightly hesitant in what's about to happen but is confident in her answer. 

"For you two? Always"

"Sounds great..." Hope says as her eyes drop to Josie's lips.

"Yeah," Josie agreed as her eyes do the same. "cause I want you both." 

Before hope could come up with anything else to say, her cheek is being cupped with Josie's hand, causing her breathing to stop for a moment as she watches Josie pull herself in. 

Their lips lock and they start to kiss slow and softly, the feeling is so good it makes Hope wish it could last forever but sadly it doesn't, Josie rips her lips from hope and gives her a doting look before giving her attention to Penelope and leaning in to kiss the raven haired girl.

Hope had known of the two's past relationship but to watch as they kiss so smoothly and perfectly, obviously from knowing each other's familiar touch and ways from before made hope feel a little off. But the feeling was quickly subdued when the two separate and affectionate pairs of eyes fall onto her, reminding her that she will always be loved by the two, no matter how much history the other two had already had once before. 

Hope gives each of the girls a loving smile and before she knows it, Penelope's lips are crashed into hers, she feels Penelope grabbing hold of her waist and deeping the kiss. Penelope's kiss wasn't like Josie's, her's was more intense and hot rather than soft and sweet but Hope sure as hell did enjoy both of their kisses the same. She even missed their touch equally, craving to still lock lips with either of them as soon as Penelope's breaks their kiss. 

They pause and stare once more as if it was for the first time they had truly seen each other for who they really are. Hope severs the stare when she feels her hand being taken, she looks to see Josie watching as her own fingertips dance in Hope's palm, drawing circles that made Hope's hand tingle. 

"Hey, Josie..." Josie's eyes meet Hope's. Hope's soft blue eyes causes Josie to smile and tighten her grip onto Hope's hand and drag her towards the bed. 

Josie lays herself onto the bed and pulls hope over her. Hope turns to Penelope and let's her hand out to pull Penelope closer. 

"This is all I ever wanted" Hope breathed before leaning in to kiss Penelope, then doing the same to Josie.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so am I the only person who thinks that Josie would get all sentimental and all when it's supposed to be getting hot and heavy? Like she's such a softie, I can so see it😭💕
> 
> Anyway, thanks for getting this far, so glad you chose to read this:)


End file.
